havenfallfandomcom-20200213-history
Sigil 022 Main
PM Dave: So, previously... PM Dave: Returning home after your adventures in Enora, you split the party to complete two tasks. PM Dave: Quill and Rune took Osenas and Taeral to the MG to meet with Mathias, who provided warnings of Nefron (an evil Fey entity) returning. PM Dave: Hank and Anna took Jim, after dropping off Hank's armor to get fixed up, went to pick up a message for Jim at the brothel, which, unfortunately, turned out to be a trap. PM Rune: ((Neifron.)) PM Dave: ((Right, thanks.)) PM Dave: Through some fast moving, a bit of turn-coatery from the brothel matron at the last second and mostly from Rune going in hot (he) n' heavy with a wall of fire, you guys managed to escape the trap without any major damage. PM Dave: Returning home, you had a brief but memorable encounter with Torment, the new crime lord in town. He attempted to convince Jim to leave with a bag of coins. Rune, in response, threatened to Dorothy Gail him. PM Dave: Later, Mathias and his new ward, Malayssa turned up and Ioun (through Mathias) undid her deal with Hank. He relearned what fire was but lost and had to relearn the location of the stones. PM Dave: Also, Rune spoke with William and, in addition to inviting him over the next morning to work out some paperwork, also officially recruited Jim into AEGIS. PM Dave: And then you went to bed, which leads me to my first point...Hank...I would like you to roll an INT save, please. PM Hank: ((15 )) PM Dave: Not bad. PM Dave: So, the next morning comes. As each of you awakens, you meet Gerald, who has prepared a small breakfast and some tea in a little area of the main room which he seems to have made out into a sort of small dining area. PM Dave: You didn't fully take it in until now, but it seems Gerald has maybe took some of the finances you guys have built up and got to work redecorating the prison with Torra to make it...well...less Prison-y. PM *** Rune very much appreciates that! One of the many things she meant to get around to and never did. *** PM *** Hank will put down a rough drawing of a symbol of an orb with a net over it. “ so this might be important for I’oxushush.” *** PM *** Hank will then grab some tea. *** PM *** Quill peers at the symbol. *** PM Dave: It sort of looks like an orb with...it's hard to say exactly. A web or net or maybe the orb is covered in a quilt pattern. PM Rune: Mf. I hope it's not a bunch of poisonous spiders. PM Quill: Not a fan of spiders. PM Quill: You know how many spiders a drow kid is given in a drow community growing up? A lot. PM Rune: Why would they give you a spider? PM Rune: … isn't that what a spider egg looks like? PM Rune: The things that contain hundreds of tiny spiders? PM Anna: Can we not conjure up that sort of mental image? PM Anna: That would be excellent. PM Dave: Gerald puts some hard-boiled eggs out for breakfast. PM *** Rune eats them. *** PM Dave: Tiprus comes flying down for breakfast. "What is all talking of spiders?" PM Hank: A symbol from a dream. PM Dave: Tiprus looks and rubs her chin. "Not seen." PM Quill: So, are you coming with us again, Tiprus? Or are you and belza staying here? I don't want to assume. PM Dave: Tiprus shrugs. "Don't know. Belza...very tired." PM Dave: Tiprus: "Speak with her, yes?" PM Rune: Yes. PM Dave: Max comes down next. He's struggling with a little tie when he sees you. "YOU'RE BACK!" PM Dave: He is dressed in a little school uniform, the Havenfall crest emblazoned on the front lapel. PM Rune: Not for very long, I'm afraid. But I'm glad to see you. Especially when you're not committing felonies. PM Dave: Max: "They weren't big ones. Gerald's got me in this dopey school. We have to dress like dorks and sit there while they talk about dumb stuff." PM Rune: Most wizards dress like dorks. It's very comfortable and leaves you to focus on more important things, like testing flammability. PM Dave: Max: "...Dodger's gone missing." PM Rune: I know, I heard. I tried to have William put the word out that we're looking for him, although I'm not sure if that will help. PM Dave: Max: " I shouldn't've abandoned him. He thinks I hate him." PM Rune: Well, it did hurt his feelings but I doubt that's why he disappeared. I'm just a little worried that he's in trouble, and I can't use location magic effectively unless he's in range and it's not a large range. PM Dave: Max nods but still looks down. PM Rune: It's not your fault, Max. PM Dave: Gerald: "I am sure this Dodger fellow will be found. If what I've heard is true, he's been resourceful enough on his own before." PM Rune: Be sensible. If he was that upset he'd've done a runner right away. PM Dave: Gerald: "Ms. Rune is right. She generally is." PM Dave: There's a knock on the door and William, dressed in his full armor, comes in. PM Dave: "Good morning." PM Hank: Morning William. PM Rune: There you are. Good morning, have a kruller and some tea. PM Rune: Or there's hard-boiled eggs that aren't full of spiders. PM Dave: William: "My favorite sort of egg." PM Dave: William: "In addition to the paperwork you've built up, I have some forms for people to fill out as well." PM Hank: ... what forms? PM Dave: William: "We're taking some extra precautions on items brought in from outside the city, especially other continents." PM Rune: What kind of items? PM Dave: Williams: "Plants, animals, potentially dangerous artifacts. These forms should allow you to keep anything you came across in Enora, so long as you declare them now." PM Rune: I don't think we have anything more dangerous from Enora than me. PM Rune: Do we, Quill? PM Quill: Osenas, but he might be more dangerous to himself. PM Hank: There is all of Xanthyms stuff. PM Quill: Oh right! WIlliam. I had an arch enemy, and he's already dead. PM Rune: One of them. PM Dave: William: "...did you collect anything that could spiral into a class-four destruction level event from him?" PM Quill: Um. No? PM Rune: Which one is class-four? PM Hank: Quill destroyed the one thing that would be most dangerous. PM | Edited 8:00:12 PM Dave: William: "Remember when Verenestra's tree appeared in the middle of town and you had to fight twig blights throughout the city?" PM Quill: Yeah, that was weird. PM Dave: William: "Something like that." PM Dave: William hands forms to everyone. Roll me some Investigation checks to avoid the clause where William gets to own your souls. PM Dave: ...probably shouldn't've said that before you rolled. :) PM Dave: But he does hand you some stuff to read over and sign. PM Rune: Why do you even want my soul. PM *** Rune fills out the form. *** PM Dave: Jim comes down around this time. She's in her full former Anomie form. So beautiful, dark-skinned half-elf woman with long black hair. PM Dave: Jim and William see each other and William's expression...sours somewhat. PM Rune: Oh, that reminds me. PM *** Rune hands him Jim's paperwork. *** PM Dave: William: "...this is Jim." PM Dave: Jim: "Go through a lot of names. That's about as close to a legal one as I have." PM | Edited 8:09:58 PM Dave: William: "This is not encouraging. That thing she just said, you hear how that's not encouraging?" PM Dave: Gerald escorts Max out to take him to school. PM Hank: It’s worked out somewhat ok so far. PM *** Rune waves. *** PM Rune: I don't know, I mostly don't worry about flammable things anymore. PM Dave: William: "...I am beginning to feel I have completely lost control of this endeavor." PM Dave: William sighs but he does sign the paper. PM Quill: .... Lost it? PM Dave: William: "Quillyn, you are not helping." PM Rune: I hope everything is going all right around here, at least. PM Quill: I should hope I'm not helping. I'm supposed to be the reluctant rebel member of the group. PM Dave: Jim: "Wait, I thought that was me." PM Hank: I thought it was Jim as well. PM Dave: Jim: "...oh snap, am I replacing Quill?" PM Rune: I think it's the whole group. PM Hank: Which could explain Williams lack of control. PM Dave: William (to Rune) "You've heard the major changes. Without Dodger, we have an influx of children with nowhere to go, many of whom are naturally distrustful of my authority." PM Dave: William: "'Jim' as it turned out was more annoying, than anything else. And his replacement has proven a lot more dangerous and competent in his villainy." PM Dave: Jim: "HEY!" PM Dave: William: "We've been maintaining the dragons beneath the sewers. They have been helping us bust some underground trade routes." PM Rune: I really don't like Dormant. PM Rune: Are you going to do anything about him? PM Dave: William: "We're already doing things about him, but we can't bust in and arrest him without hard evidence that he's connected to criminal activities. And most of his resources are spent keeping things covert and below board." PM Hank: He can’t, nothing effective at any rate. PM Dave: William: "As opposed to planning elaborate heists made to make a spectacle of yourself." PM Dave: Jim: "You never caught me either. Maybe you're just bad at this." PM Rune: You know Dormant pretty well, Jim. What are his weak points? PM Rune: … apart from flammability, we already know that one. PM Hank: And Jim no baiting your new boss. PM Dave: Jim shrugs. "If I knew him super well, he wouldn't've gotten the drop on me." PM Rune: He can make you clean the latrines. PM Dave: William: "I like that idea." PM Hank: ... is that in the contracts? PM Rune: You know something. PM Rune: Yes, obviously. PM Rune: "And other duties as required." PM Dave: Jim: "I honestly don't." PM Rune: ((27 insight on Jim, because of course I had to waste a 20 on that.)) PM Rune: All right, then just tell him about the routes and contacts and resources he has. PM Dave: Jim: "...those are mine!" PM Rune: You already signed the contract, do you want to get paid or not? PM Hank: Not anymore as proven by yesterday. PM Dave: Jim thinks on this. He looks like a kid getting grilled for being caught with weed in school. PM Rune: He's slaving. PM Rune: And you can help stop that. PM Dave: Jim: "...I can draw you some meet up points and contacts. He knows I'm with you guys, so I am sure he's already changed things up to prevent this. But I'll give you what I have." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: He probably doesn't know how much you know anyway. PM | Edited 8:29:04 PM Anna: Your assistance would be greatly appreciated. PM Dave: Jim spends a lot of time on the minutiae of his life as a crime lord. I won't spell it out...cause it doesn't matter, some of it you already know, and I don't actually have notes on this. PM Dave: William takes notes. "It's a start." PM Rune: Thanks. PM Rune: It's not your fault he turned out to be a jerk. PM Dave: William finishes whatever other paperwork you need him to. PM *** Rune also put in a request for budgetary increases, each one carefully documented. Things like additional spells and equipment. *** PM Dave: Roll persuasion, Rune. PM Rune: ((15.)) PM Rune: ((The fire extinguishers are listed first.)) PM Dave: You get most of what you need. Anything made to add to the defense and safety of the HQ is a given. Equipment and spells is a bit more limited. He argues you guys have already proven extremely capable with the equipment you have and you tend to collect items that are worthwhile to you. He points out Hank's large githyanki sword. PM *** Rune assents to this but does try to argue for spells, since she spent a good deal of time learning teleportation, which saves a great deal of money in travel expenses, plus time. *** PM Dave: William will look into utility spells he can get her, but no attack spells. PM *** Rune definitely appreciates that! *** PM *** Quill asks for nothing! *** PM Dave: I will also assume Hank goes and gets his armor at some point. PM Hank: ((Yes)) PM *** Rune packs up and gets ready to go! *** PM Dave: Ok. Oh, before I get to that. He says he will also be cutting down on food drop offs between your arrivals. Since the number of people here drops heavily and the garden is not producing as much as it used to. PM *** Rune doesn't object to that as long as he's doing his best to take care of any of the kids left behind. Maybe he could start a feral children program. *** PM Dave: William nods. When the subject turns to Verenestra and the garden, his mood noticeably drops. It doesn't get sadder or angrier, he just deflates and seems smaller. PM Rune: She's getting worse? PM Dave: William: "...her body doesn't visibly change. But there are patches of the garden that no longer produce anything, no matter what we try. And the tree is starting wilt. Season used to never affect it, but the leaves are now discoloring and falling." PM Rune: We're trying to hurry. The teleportation will help. PM Rune: See if you can find me a way to see more teleportation circles, that'll speed us up more. PM Dave: William nods. "If you go to the guild, Tusim has offered to give you the ones he has that will put you closest to the stones. Meanwhile, I am looking into the fourth stone. We're looking for any lead mentioning dragons, claws or anything else from Hank's visions." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Rune: We'll do our best to help. PM Dave: William nods. He says his goodbyes and turns to go if no one else has anything. PM *** Rune gives him a hug. It is incredibly awkward. *** PM Dave: It is. He really doesn't seem to know what to do with it. PM *** Anna , as usual, is not sure quite what to say. She is unsure if saying nothing is better than the wrong thing. *** PM *** Rune pats him on the back. *** PM Rune: All right, let's go. PM Dave: Ok, two points before you go. PM Rune: ((GO RAVENCLAW!)) PM Dave: Hank, you get your armor back. It is, in fact, better than you have ever seen it before. All the details have been cleaned up and recolored to shine brightly and there are no pock marks. PM Dave: Helga is quite pleased with her work. PM Rune: Hank, you look beautiful. PM Quill: You are very shining, mister knight. PM Hank: Thank you Helga it looks fantastic. PM | Edited 8:56:44 PM Dave: Helga pats you on the back. "I enjoy my work, and I think it shows in the product." PM Dave: The second thing is Belza makes it down, and seems to want to come. Tiprus seems...concerned. Belza is not moving as fast or as well as she used to and she's outgrown her armor again. PM Rune: Do you think it's ready to come out, Anna? PM Dave: ((...if you want to answer that Anna, make a medicine check)) PM Dave: Belza: "We are going to magic place, yes? Doctor is there." PM Rune: Yes, I definitely think we should check. PM Quill: Good idea. PM Anna: medicine PM Anna: I mean, I'm barely a doctor and definitely not a demonologist, but she seems very nearly due. PM Rune: It's up to Belza, then. PM Dave: Belza: "I will see doctor, quickly, before I go." PM Dave: Belza: "But I will go." PM *** Rune nods. *** PM Dave: Ok, so you head to the guild for a couple of circles. PM Dave: Upon arriving, Tusim is waiting for you. PM *** Rune waves. *** PM Dave: Tusim: "Ok, so, I was told I'oxuzush...which is only the biggest continent in the world. And the Dwarven Kingdom, which is roughly 3,000 square miles of land. ...anyone care to get a bit more specific? Maybe stick a pin in a map or circle some area only a few hundred feet wide?" PM *** Quill waves too! *** PM *** Rune looks to Hank! *** PM Dave: Tusim: "Do you even realize how hard it is to find a portal in I'oxuzush at all? Hard! Really hard." PM *** Hank looks to Rune “ you all know as much as me now” *** PM *** Quill pulls out the map! *** PM *** Rune just looks at Tusim expectantly. *** PM Dave: Tusim looks at the marked map. "Ok...well...that narrows it down a bit." PM Dave: Tusim points at the one in I'oxuzush. "This...this is a problem. Your stone here seems to be somewhere in the...sorry if I mispronounce this, Za'jarune Desert." PM Rune: Then we're going to need camels and a guide. Where's the nearest city? PM Dave: Tusim: "Doccordun. Capital of...Corellon, this language...Knu'guk." PM Dave: Tusim: "Good news is, finding a guide there shouldn't be too hard. Place is basically a tourist trap these days. Probably someone there gives one every hour for 5 gold." PM Quill: ... I'm terrified of deserts, have I ever mentioned that? PM Rune: That's just common sense. PM Dave: Tusim: "Other good news is, we do have a circle on file. Bad news there is that it's for the guild house there, which was closed down years ago. So...like it should work but...not sure if the locals shut it down." PM Hank: ... and what happens if they did? PM Dave: Tusim: "Then we'll have to find another way to get you there. I mean, worst case scenario, the spell doesn't go off." PM Hank: Ok Good as long as that is the worst that can happen. PM | Edited 9:22:43 PM Dave: Tusim: "...well...actually, the worst case scenario is someone moved the circle over a pit of hungry thri-keen, but...that's highly unlikely." PM Hank: ... has that happened before? PM Rune: Very. PM Dave: Tusim: "Not that I've ever heard of." PM | Edited 9:23:22 PM Dave: Tusim: "But...you know...full disclosure and all." PM Rune: All right. PM Dave: Belza went off to see the doctor while this was happening, fyi. PM Dave: Osenas: "I am very excited! New exotic lands full of danger and mystery!" PM Quill: Seriously, deserts are huge, empty and blindingly bright even when people aren't drow. PM Hank: And this one is called fire stone desert roughly at least. PM Hank: So probably hotter than normal deserts. PM Rune: Technically deserts don't need to be hot at all. PM Rune: They just need to not have rain. PM Dave: Osenas: "I've literally never seen a desert! I mean...like...in books but...not really really!" PM Dave: Tusim: "If you guys are set on doing I'oxuzush first and...it will probably take longer, I can give you the runes for the Dwarven circle now, so you can just hop right there." PM Quill: That seems like a good idea. PM Rune: I think we should stick with what we decided. We had good reasons. PM Dave: Tusim: "Based on this X, it looks like that one is in Dam Kahldur, the capital city. ...roughly." PM Hank: So there should be a teleportation circle close by then right? PM Dave: Tusim: "Yep. We have a guild there." PM Dave: Tusim: "I'll give you both circles and you can just jump from one to the other and back home." PM Dave: Belza re-enters at this point with a bemused looking Koorak, the minotaur magical medic. PM Dave: Belza seems to be blushing. PM *** Quill blinks. He's never seen her do that. *** PM Rune: Are you all right? PM | Edited 9:34:09 PM Dave: Koorak: "She's fine. I was telling her, it happens all the time." PM Dave: Belza (in infernal): "I will kill this steer and mount his head on the wall of my room." PM Rune: "It"? PM Dave: Koorak: "Not my place to say. Good news is, best I can tell, she's gonna have a healthy baby boy soon. I'd give it two more months, at most." PM Rune: Oh, all right. PM Dave: Koorak: "I think she can go, although I'd rather she refrain from too much strenuous labor." PM Dave: Koorak: "Definitely no flying for a bit." PM Dave: Belza: "...perhaps I am better to be staying here. I do not want to be a burden." PM Rune: You're the one who gets to decide that. It's up to you. PM Quill: Belza, if it comes to it, I'll cast fly on you. It won't be the same as your wings, but it'll keep you from using your own. PM Dave: Belza nods. "...I want to go. I...I do not want you to be missing it when it happens." PM Rune: And of course we have Anna too. You'll be fine. PM Dave: Belza nods. PM Dave: Tiprus, throughout all of this has been giggling a bit. PM Dave: But also...like...looking somewhat nervously at Belza. PM Dave: So, you guys get the two circles. Let me know when you're ready to jump. Feel free to squish or talk as long as you want to before then. PM *** Rune heads out like immediately. *** PM Dave: Ok...so...I will assume everyone's ready. PM Dave: You guys draw the circle the spell is cast and...YOU ARE DEVOURED BY THRI-KEENS! PM Dave: :) PM Dave: Actually, you find yourself atop a circle covered in sand...and no building around it. PM Dave: You instead see a massive city around you. PM Dave: Although...not quite like a city you've been in before. PM *** Rune tries not to look like a tourist. *** PM Dave: You note the buildings don't seem to be made of bricks like back home, but they all seem to be carved and molded around these massive dark grey rocks. This includes the array of shops and restaurants to your west and south but also the large square building to the north, which has these big banners flying off of it. PM Rune: That isn't adamant, is it? PM Dave: ((Adamant?)) PM Rune: ((Black metal that isn't vibranium.)) PM Dave: ((Ah. Adamantium. No. It isn't metal at all. It's stone.)) PM Rune: ((… you do know metal comes from ore, which is a kind of stone, right?)) PM Dave: ((........well...it's not adamantium. ^^;)) PM Dave: You also see that much of the skyline to the north is taken up by a massive mountain. PM Hank: (( it is obviously davestone)) PM Quill: (Davium.) PM Rune: ((it can't be Davium.)) PM Rune: ((Davium is radioactive. Everyone knows that.)) PM Dave: You see large, eye-catching signs everywhere telling you to "EAT HERE" "SHOP HERE" "THINGS YOU'VE NEVER SEEN BEFORE IN YOUR LIFE RIGHT THIS WAY" and such. PM Quill: ((DAvite, then.)) PM Rune: ((Clearly Davite.)) PM Quill: .... they weren't wrong about a tourist trap. PM Dave: Looking around, you also notice the difference in people. PM Dave: Havenfall is very diverse but still had a mostly human and halfling population. Enora was almost all elves. PM Dave: Here, orcs. Many, many orcs. But not just them. You also see a fair number of goliaths, more so than you've seen anywhere before. PM Dave: You also see people like you really haven't before. They are orcish in build but their skin isn't just brown or green, but a whole lot of colors and they have horns and some tails. PM Dave: Rune, make a history check. PM Rune: ((13, bah.)) PM Dave: Good enough. You recognize them, sort of. These are Oni. Sort of distant cousins to tieflings, but instead of having demonic and human or elven blood, they are typically mixed from infernal and orcish lines. PM *** Rune might actually stand out marginally less. *** PM Dave: You also see a couple humans and halflings about, maybe an elf or two, but they are definitely a minority here. PM Dave: You guys also seem to have freaked EVERYONE out. PM Dave: You just popped in out of nowhere. PM Dave: Some guard types are already approaching you. PM Dave: Guard 1: "Hold there! Not one step until we say so!" PM Anna: Understood. PM *** Quill puts his hands up innocently. "Okay. Not a lot of teleportation here?" *** PM *** Rune doesn't move. *** PM Rune: All right. There's got to be a tea room for tourists here somewhere. PM Dave: Guard 2: "...you're tourists?" PM Dave: Looking down, you guys see that the circle you used to get here was mostly buried in sand and dirt. You get the sense no one has used it in a long time. PM Rune: … how do tourists normally arrive? PM Rune: On foot? PM Dave: Guard 2: "In a traveling party, yes. Or by airship." PM Rune: I'm not going to make Belza walk any further than she's got to. Moderate exercise is very good for pregnant women, mind you, but I'm certainly not going to make her walk for miles and miles and miles. PM Dave: The two guards begin to converse in orcish. PM Dave: Guard 2: "...Do you know Queen Velea of the Walking Land?" PM Quill: ... no? Do we? PM Rune: No. Does she have tea? PM Hank: We just reached this country and have no knowledge of local politics or anything. PM Dave: Guard 1: "They wouldn't say if they were working for her." PM Rune: I've never heard of her. PM Dave: Guard 2: "Look at them Sguk. They stick out like sore thumbs. You wouldn't send people like these in as spies." PM Rune: Which of those places does the best lunches? PM Hank: You also wouldn’t land spies right in the middle of town. PM Rune: What's shawarma? PM Dave: Guard 2 puts his sword away. "Depends. If you want a nice, outdoors-y type lunch, try one of the center places. Overpriced, though. There's Bazur's if you want your food to come with some goo ale, though." PM Rune: Where do normal people who just live here eat? PM Dave: The guards set to breaking up the crowd. Guard 1 "Loghead." PM Dave: Guard 2: "Should warn you, though, heavy on the orcish cuisine there. Not for the faint of stomach." PM Dave: Guard 2 tips his helmet at you. "Enjoy your stay in Doccordun, folks." PM *** Quill waves. *** PM Dave: Jim, btw, has taken on a small half-orc female form. Which looks awful. It is most certainly not a typical half-orc build. PM Rune: Thank you. You're guards--do you have a list of reliable guides who won't scam us? PM Rune: Or maybe a recommendation. PM Dave: Guard 1: "Guides to the city? Probably check in at the information booth. It's right there, besides the congressional building." PM Rune: Oh, all right. Thank you. PM Dave: They head off. PM Dave: The crowd has largely dispersed, although, you get the sense it's pretty much always crowded here. PM Hank: So, that was an interesting start. PM Rune: ... I'm not really familiar with traditional orcish cuisine. Is it spicy? PM Rune: They must have very honest police here. Normally one would have recommended someone and then got a kickback for it. PM Quill: I really have no idea. PM Dave: Jim: "No clue. New horizons here." PM | Edited 10:26:22 PM Hank: Traditional orcish cooking is mainly about the sauces used so any dish really depends on who is cooking. PM Hank: So could be spicy or sweet. PM | Edited 10:27:58 PM Rune: I do like interesting food. PM Rune: All right, let's find a guide. PM Dave: ((Think he meant dish. :) )) PM Hank: ((Sorry I did )) PM Hank: Also the guards were nervous but we can talk more about that somewhere quieter. PM *** Rune nods. *** PM | Edited 10:28:10 PM Dave: As you guys are talking, Osenas is making his way towards a building, an awestruck look on his face. He's staring at a poster on the wall. PM *** Rune eyes him. *** PM Rune: If you're not careful you're going to get your pocket picked. PM Dave: Osenas: "Guys...look at her...she's amazing!" PM Dave: Taeral: "Rune is a remarkable student, yes." PM Rune: She's probably married. PM Rune: Or airbrushed. PM *** Quill goes over and looks at the poster. *** PM Dave: If you guys get closer, you see he is looking at a poster for a magic show. The figure in the center seems to be the lead performing magician. "ZORETH! MADAME OF MYSTICISM!" She is a black-haired human woman in a very...traditional female magician outfit. Think Zatanna, basically. PM Rune: That's sad, she can't afford any pants. PM Dave: Around the figure are several illustrations depicting "MAGICAL FEATS OF WONDER" such as pulling an animal from a hat, cutting someone in half, and making doves appear were, previously, there were no doves. PM Dave: Jim: "Hey, I know her." PM Rune: Did you steal her pants? PM Dave: Jim: "Not in public and she was very into it at the time. Sally Pirnose. She was an in I had at the guild a good ways back." PM Quill: Or just rendered them into mere fish net. PM Dave: Jim: "Back when I was just an up-and-coming street hood." PM Rune: Oh, she was with the guild? PM Dave: Jim: "Yeah, had a falling out with them. Guess she's a stage illusionist now." PM Quill: (Did Jim learn escape artistry from her father?) PM | Edited 10:35:31 PM Dave: ((You don't know.)) PM Dave: Osenas: "I should ask her out! No...I must! It's a perfect fit! She likes magic. I like magic." PM *** Rune eyes him. *** PM | Edited 10:37:24 PM Rune: You're not allowed to fall in "love" with anyone until you've met them first anymore. PM Dave: Osenas: "The heart wants what it wants, Rune." PM Hank: Lets get the guide and find somewhere for lunch. PM Rune: When you haven't met them first, it's not the heart. PM Dave: Taeral: "I concur with Hank. Let's grab lunch and find a guide." PM Rune: Yes. PM Dave: Ok, so you guys look for food.